


Just a Taste

by NishikinoMaki



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kinda, Mouth Kink, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikinoMaki/pseuds/NishikinoMaki
Summary: “I still need to show you what else this mouth can do.”





	Just a Taste

Things are starting to get out of hand.

You’re sat at your work desk, scowling at your phone. Dan is in the studio today and must have gotten bored while waiting to record, so he’d decided to pass the time by sending you a message. The message in question, though, is not one for which you’d been prepared. He’d sent an average text, just a simple “hello, how’s your day been so far” sort of thing, but the picture he’d included with it was the real offense. He’d accompanied his innocent text with a picture of himself: eyes closed, tongue out, hand delicately running over the length of his neck. As soon as you’d opened your inbox and saw the picture, you had to stifle an obnoxious noise that threatened to escape. A wave of heat washed over your face as you stared at the picture and silently cursed your boyfriend: Dan knew what he was doing, no question about it.

This is only a single example of the torment you’d been experiencing as of late: you’ve been unable to have a single moment of peace when Dan is around. The teasing is incessant, no matter where you are or what you’re doing, and no matter how much scolding he receives, Dan is never deterred. And, frankly, you’re not sure how much more you can take.

A few nights ago, you and Dan had been having a quiet night at home, catching up on some shows you’d put off watching due to your busy schedules, and, above all, enjoying each other’s company. Your night of relaxation had also consisted of silly flirtations, fluttering kisses, and calming touches. At some point during the night, most likely after Dan had kissed you with a little more urgency than you’d expected, you’d mindlessly let it slip in your overly-relaxed state that you liked his mouth, a content hum punctuating your statement. You’re not sure why, but your offhand comment had triggered something in Dan’s head and he had been on a mission ever since.

Dan is now taking great pleasure in taunting you with that mouth of his that you like so much. Whether it’s sneaky kisses to your neck, his lips barely parted enough that his tongue could make contact with your skin, or sending you selfies with his tongue out while he’s gone, it’s all becoming a bit much. Part of you regrets ever saying anything: you’d had no idea that Dan would latch onto the idea that he could make you a quivering mess just by letting his tongue loll out of his mouth as he fixed you with a look that was usually reserved for the bedroom. But then again, of course he would. Dan loved this sort of thing: teasing, pushing your limits to see how much he could get away with before you snapped and threw yourself at him. It was all a terribly amusing game to him, and as much as you hated to admit it, he usually won. Not that that was so terrible, though, for either of you...

No, your annoyance stems more from just how distracting Dan is during your day-to-day life. You can’t even do laundry or type an email anymore without thoughts of Dan’s mouth and what he could do with it invading your consciousness. It also doesn’t help that Dan is actively making sure you don’t forget either, what with his frequent texts and inappropriate looks shot at you from across the room. He’s truly on a path to victory this time and you’re powerless to do anything other than go along for the ride.

******************************************************************************

It’s a new day and the two of you are sitting in the food court of the mall after a round of shopping. Dan had needed a new dress shirt and you a new dress for an upcoming social function you’re both set to attend and your schedules had both been open, so you jumped at the chance to get your chore taken care of. You’d been successful in your task, so you’d decided to treat yourselves to ice cream before heading home.

You’re sat across from each other at a small, round table tucked away in a corner of the noisy food court, talking away as you spoon soft serve into your mouth. Dan had been oddly well-behaved so far, and while you appreciated his safe-for-work decorum, it also made you incredibly suspicious. Surely he hadn’t given up on his teasing already, and so suddenly at that?

“Hey baby? You got ice cream on your fingers somehow.”

You glance down at your hand and see that you had indeed gotten a bit of melted ice cream on yourself. You give your index finger a quick lick to remove the sticky sweetness and lift your eyes back up to Dan’s face to find a sly smirk waiting for you.

“What?” you ask, casually sucking a spot of ice cream off your knuckle.

“Not even gonna share with me, huh?” he says and his tone immediately makes your heart speed up. No, he has absolutely not given up.

“What do you mean?”

Dan huffs a laugh and reaches out to take your hand in his. He runs his tongue over your thumb, removing any of the remaining ice cream. Before you can fully register what’s happening, the tip of your thumb disappears past Dan’s lips, his tongue swirling around it slowly. Your mouth hangs open slightly and a breathy whine squeaks out in spite of yourself. Dan never breaks eye contact as he pulls back and places a soft kiss to the pad of your thumb. He leans back in his seat and runs his tongue over his lips as his dark eyes sparkle under the fluorescent lights and you’re suddenly very aware of how many people are milling around the same space as you.

“I’m trying to fucking _eat_ , Daniel,” you scold as you take another bite of ice cream in hopes that the coldness will help combat the heat rising up inside of you.

“So am I.”

That smirk is going to drive you insane one day.

******************************************************************************

It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon and, after doing a sweep of the contents of your cupboards, you find that there’s nothing satisfactorily sweet in the house. You do, however, find some cake mix you’d bought a while ago. You hadn’t gotten it for any reason in particular: you just always liked to have some in the house for occasions such as this one. Rather than leave the comfort of your own home, you decide to instead tap into your domestic side and bake something nice for yourself (and Dan, too, if he was interested). Dan is currently holed up in your home office, working on something or other, as he usually always is when he’s home on the weekend. Perhaps freshly baked dessert would be a nice treat for him when he finally showed his face again.

You busy yourself with collecting the few ingredients and pieces of cookware you’d need for your project and set to work, preheating the oven and making sure you remembered where the attachments are for your old, hand-me-down mixer. The last time you’d had to use your various baking tools, you made the mistake of allowing Dan to help, somehow forgetting that he toed the line between being helpful and being a complete tornado in the kitchen. Because of this, you wouldn’t be surprised if things had ended up in some unusual spots. Thankfully, it seems like everything had found it’s way back to its home.

******************************************************************************

“What’s going on in here?”

You turn to find that Dan has emerged from his work cave for the first time in hours. He’d been slogging away on something music-related, though you weren’t sure for which project: he had so many that it was often hard to keep track. His hair is pulled back in a lazy ponytail and he’d decided to forgo his contacts in favor of his glasses for today. You liked his cozy, at-home look and the fact that nobody else really got to see it except for you.

He makes his way into the kitchen, crossing the space from the doorway to the fridge in only a few strides to grab a bottle of water.

“I made a cake.”

“Ohhhh, what’s the occasion?” Dan asks as he leans his hip up against the counter and cracks open the plastic lid of the bottle before taking a swig.

You shrug. “I just wanted cake.”

“Good enough for me. You need any help?”

“You could hand me that thing of icing over there.” You gesture towards a fresh, unopened container of chocolate icing sat on the counter next to him.

“Yes, ma’am.”

At this point, you realize you’ve neglected to pull out the small spatula you use for icing various baked goods. As you busy yourself in your search, you hear the lid to the icing container being popped off and the protective foil being peeled away.

“Are you sneaking a taste before I can even get it on the cake?”

“Maaaaybe.” You can hear the smile in Dan’s voice.

You roll your eyes as you finally locate what you’re looking for and turn back to Dan only to find him slowly, torturously, running his tongue along the length of his chocolate icing-tipped index finger. His eyes are locked on you, the corners of his mouth turned up in a grin that sends a shiver down your spine.

You swallow and clear your throat as quietly as you can. “What are you doing?”

Dan quirks an eyebrow at you. “Me? I’m not doing anything besides trying to get all this icing off my fingers. Gosh, it just got _everywhere_.” There’s a seductive drawl to the way he holds out the single syllable in “all” and it’s so cheesy yet so effective. The way Dan can make even the goofiest pick-up lines sound like expert flirtations is a skill he’s honed over the years. You find it equal parts impressive and infuriating.

“Daniel…” A futile attempt at a warning as Dan sucks on the tip of his finger. His eyes flutter closed as he moans a pleased sigh and all you can do is stand there stupidly in your own kitchen as you witness the show in front of you.

Dan removes his finger with an exaggerated pop and fixes you with a look that almost makes your knees buckle. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m being selfish. Did you want a taste, too?”

You stumble over a response as Dan covers the short distance between the two of you. There’s still a few spots of chocolate left on his thumb, which he offers to you wordlessly. As if out of reflex, your lips part enough for the tip of Dan’s thumb to slip past. You gently suck the remaining chocolate off the digit and a small moan escapes you at the sight of Dan watching: bottom lip caught between his teeth, dark eyes glinting behind the rectangular frames of his glasses. He’s been working you up for so long that it’s satisfying to see his game finally having a similar effect on him.

The icing is sweet and smooth on your tongue as you take a moment to savor both the taste as well as Dan’s expression. He removes his thumb and traces it along the shape of your lips as his other hand finds its way to your waist.

“Good girl.” His voice is low, husky as he pulls you into him, head dipping to press his lips to your neck. You sigh and touch a hand to his face softly, his stubble scratching against your palm. He shifts slightly and kisses the palm of your hand and you can feel his smile.

He continues to kiss along as much of your neck and shoulder as he can get to, moving slowly, deliberately the whole time. He nibbles on your earlobe and a whine bubbles up in your throat, earning you a smug smile in return.

“Danny-”

“Hmm? What is it, babygirl?” he mumbles into the flushed skin of your shoulder.

“You’re the worst.”

Dan laughs at your indignant little insult and hugs you to him harder for a brief moment. “Why, ‘cause I know how to rustle your jimmies without really trying?” He lifts his head from the crook of your neck to look at you again.

“I think you’ve been trying pretty hard for the past week, thank you very much.”

“And did I succeed?” He punctuates his question with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he peers at you over the top of his glasses.

“I plead the fifth.”

Dan barks a bright laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.” He leans in and finally covers your mouth with his own, each of your smiles rivaling the other’s as you giggle in between kisses.

You wrap your arms around his neck as you open your mouth to him and you can still taste a hint of chocolate on his tongue. He backs you against the counter, his hold on you firm and his kiss even moreso. Dan always put everything he had into his kisses, even if it was only a good morning or welcome home. All the fire, all the affection, all the love inhabiting his being was always able to shine through without fail. Oftentimes, he would press his lips to yours simply because he could while you laid in bed together and a needy sound would immediately escape you when he moved away, eyes still closed and mouth still searching for his. And he’d always smile that warm smile, full of care and affection, and kiss you again, doing his best to transfer some of that sunlight inside of him over to you.

His hands are roaming the length of your body, over your waist and up your skirt to rest on the bare skin of your hip. You hook a leg over his hip, anchoring him to you and he smirks and rolls his hips for good measure.

Every touch, every movement is becoming more desperate by the second as days of pent-up frustration are finally given an outlet of expression. All of Dan’s teasing had been fun for him, of course, but you know he’s been turning himself on the whole time, as well: the way he kisses you like you’d been apart for weeks, the way he grunts and digs his nails into your skin when you rock against him being evidence enough.

Dan’s fingers dance along the soft skin of your stomach as though he’s looking for something. Your muscles twitch out of reflex and you giggle, but the sound quickly becomes a gasp as Dan’s hand slips past the waistband of your panties. He massages you slowly, his other hand encouraging every resulting buck of your hips as sharp sparks of pleasure break through the wanting ache.

“You really must like my mouth if I already made you this wet, huh, baby?” he teases, his lips dragging along your collarbone. You swallow hard, your breath catching in your throat as you blush and grab handfuls of Dan’s t-shirt. You try to answer him even though you’re not really sure what you should say: it’s asking far too much of you to come up with an intelligible response at a time like this, what with Dan nibbling on your neck and his hand down your pants.

Dan removes his hand all too quickly and you let out a whine so needy that you’re sure you’d be embarrassed to hear it played back.

“Jesus, you act like I’m gonna leave you hangin’,” Dan mumbles against your shoulder, clearly amused by how quickly you’re coming undone. He leaves kisses all the way up to your ear and presses his lips to your cheek. “I still need to show you what else this mouth can do.”

Another wave of heat courses through you as Dan crashes his lips against yours again, his tongue immediately searching out your own. He breaks away and works his way down your body, trailing his lips over your neck, collarbone, bust until he’s finally kneeling in front of you. He looks up at you with warm eyes but a mischievous smile.

“May I?” He’s running a hand over your thigh as he waits for your consent, only stopping to toy with the hem of your dress. You nod and manage a choked “yes”: you’re practically trembling at this point and you just want Dan to finally make good on all the teased promises he’d been making lately.

Somehow, Dan’s smile spreads even wider than it already was as he lifts your dress up to your stomach. You take it from him and hold it out of the way, getting a muffled “thanks, babygirl” in response as Dan peppers your stomach with lingering kisses. You watch as he nips at your hipbones and makes his way down to your thighs, kissing and biting and rubbing circles with his thumbs. You know he passed over your aching center on purpose. You believed him when he said he wouldn’t leave you hanging, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take his time in delivering.

When his mouth finally finds its way over your panties, it pulls another whine from deep inside you. He kisses you gently over the thin fabric, only tasting a fraction of how much you want him. He nuzzles against your pelvis, a lazy smile playing at his lips.

“You can take these off now, if you want.”

You bite your lip. “I want you to do it.”

Dan gives you a self-satisfied smile but you swear there’s the faintest tinge of pink in his cheeks. “I’d love to.” He hooks his fingers into the waistband and pulls them down your legs slowly, prompting you to step out of them once they get to the floor. He looks back up at you hungrily, like his last meal has at last been laid out in front of him. You run a hand over his hair and rest it on the back of his head, not really a push but Dan takes the invitation anyway.

He runs his tongue over you slowly, tasting as much of you as he can. A sigh rattles in your chest as you watch him, tongue working its way between your folds and over your clit teasingly. He gazes up at you and you spot a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ Danny…” You’re still holding your dress out of the way, and the bunched-up fabric acts as a barrier between your nails and the palm of your hand when you clench your fist.

You rest your head against the cabinet behind you, eyes squeezing shut as your hips pitch forward against your boyfriend, looking for just a little more friction. He senses your impatience and pats your leg, instructing you to hook it over his shoulder, and you do as he says. Your new position adjusts the angle of your hips enough that Dan’s tongue can work you over with even more ease.

“That better?” he asks, taking a break to kiss the inside of your thigh.

You nod. “Mhmm. Keep going...please.” Your words are breathless and heavy.

Dan doesn’t say anything, opting instead to bury his face between your legs again. He sucks on your clit and moans as he watches your face twist up at the sensation. He loved seeing you like this, enraptured by the site of you overcome with pleasure, and having it all be because of him. Dan was a decidedly unselfish lover, always putting your needs first and trying his best to satisfy you. Truth be told, though, he got off on you getting off, so it was really a mutually beneficial relationship in that respect. He could never get enough of feeling your body tense and twitch under his touch, watching your face as he played with you, and especially hearing the way you moaned and gasped his name while you were amidst the throes of passion. No, he definitely liked that part best. He’d always been fond of his name, but never as much as when it fell past your lips while you came for him.

Dan takes his time as he eats you, licking, kissing, sucking, making sure you feel everything he has to offer. His eyes are locked on your face all the while as you moan and beg him not to stop. Sometimes he’ll make a satisfied humming noise against you just to hear the high-pitched “fuck” that always follows.

Your free hand is resting on the back of Dan’s head, right above his messy puff of a ponytail. You’re thankful that his signature mane is already out of the way, but you can’t help yourself and manage to mess it up anyway as you hold his head in place. The muscles in your thighs are starting to burn from the strain of holding yourself up in such an awkward position, but you couldn’t care less: it’s a satisfying sort of pain, a lingering soreness that would only make you blush when you remembered its cause.

A steady stream of moans continues to fill the air of your kitchen as Dan runs quick circles around your clit with the tip of his tongue. Your hips jerk forward in response and you love the way he grins when he tries to make you do it again.

“You like my mouth, baby?”

His words send a shockwave down your spine. “Mhmm, I love your mouth, Danny, I love it, _fuck_.”

“You want me to make you come with my mouth?” Dan’s breath is so warm against your skin, as though the meaning in his words is the real source of the heat ghosting over you.

“Yes, Danny, please, I wanna come, please make me come…” You’re rambling as your orgasm builds up inside you. Dan keeps at his pace, coaxing you, eyes staring up at you over his glasses, taking it all in and waiting for the inevitable.

And the inevitable arrives promptly. You gasp and shudder and curse, your leg hooking tighter over Dan’s shoulder. He holds you up easily, letting you fuck yourself on his tongue while you come and loving every second of it.

You begin to come down from your high and your muscles finally relax. Pins and needles run through the leg that had been draped across Dan’s back and it feels like static when your foot touches the floor again. Dan is still holding your thighs in an attempt to keep you upright. He hums and drags light kisses along your skin, rubbing his stubble against your leg affectionately.

“You can put your dress down, you know.”

You fix him with a smirk, your breathing still a bit ragged, and drop the loose fabric of your dress. It covers Dan’s face and he laughs brightly and nuzzles into your legs again before freeing himself and holding his arms out to you.

“C’mere and sit with me for a second; I don’t wanna stand up yet.”

You join Dan on the floor, repositioning yourselves so you can lean your backs against the counters. It’s such a relief to sit, even if the hard linoleum of the kitchen floor isn’t the most comfortable spot. You stretch out your legs and sigh.

“Yeah, same here,” Dan says, mimicking your position. His legs are so much longer than yours that it’s almost comical to see them next to each other like this. “I’m impressed you stayed up the whole time.”

You huff a laugh and lean your head on Dan’s shoulder. “That’s why you don’t skip leg day.”

He chuckles and places a kiss to your head. “That just means I’ll need to try harder next time.”

“Maybe next time, just get right to it and don’t torment me for a week straight, though, yeah?”

“Aw, come on, where’s the fun in that? You know you like it,” Dan teases, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and giving you a quick squeeze. “Besides, doesn’t all that anticipation make it even better when you finally get your world rocked?”

“Oh my God, Dan, please.”

“What, are you saying I _didn’t_ rock your world with this super talented mouth of mine?” He quirks an eyebrow and purses his lips, daring you to disagree. You laugh and cup his face in your hands to give him a quick kiss.

“Consider my world sufficiently rocked, sweetheart. Now get up ‘cause I have a cake to finish icing.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. God, I hope I still have room for dessert after that meal.”

You laugh indignantly and give him a shove before getting to your feet again. “Shut up and help me with this cake, Daniel.” You hold out a hand to help him up. “Maybe afterwards, I can show you what my mouth can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well look who it is (it's me). I've been MIA for a few months now, but I think I can say with a fair amount of certainty that I'm going to be getting back into the swing of things in terms of posting. Summer hours at my job are coming up soon, so I'll have much more time to devote to this filth. I have a lot of stuff in the works including a continuation of Pouring Color, my Skyhill-era piece, and I'm very excited about all of it.
> 
> I blame a very large portion of this on Emily ([3cheers12years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years)) who consistently sends me DMs that make me wanna set myself on fire. Thanks for screaming with me <3
> 
> God, it feels good to be back, y'all. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Recommended Listening: On the Way Down by Sienna Spalding (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHoN7mLclhU)
> 
> As always, don't own, didn't happen. I'm not making any money off of this.


End file.
